Sakura Hiyori
by Breaking-Reen
Summary: An early arrival to share her favorite time of year but what happens when he leaves? One shot of young, yet true love. HitsuKarin.


****

So here is my first bleach fic. It's HitsuKarin and in case anyone didn't know Sakura Hiyori means cherry blossom weather. Anyways enjoy. OMG I just changed the title sorry its been spellt incorrectly the whole time..i feel dumb anyways i fixed it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters just my own ideas. Has anyone really been sued for a writing a fanfic?**

* * *

It was that time of year again. It was her favorite time of year even though she wasn't too fond of the color pink. Cherry blossoms fell everywhere as if it were pink snow. She found a nice spot under a tree where she sat on the grass and leaned against the trunk writing in a little red book. It was chilly as winter had just ended and spring was at its early stage. The cold wind stung her face but she didn't mind since sakura hiyori lasted for only a short time each year. Her dark jeans and dark brown jacket with a fur trimmed hood kept her warm for the most part along with her red scarf that matched her book. Her black military style hat that Yuzu had bought her for Christmas kept cherry blossoms from landing in her hair and her fur lined boots kept her feet cozy.

Her long black hair reached her lower back and she couldn't believe it herself but she grew up to be a very attractive woman. She was now 20 years old and had left her tom boy looks behind but her tom boy attitude was still in tact. She was definitely someone that no one wanted to mess with.

She took a break from writing in her book for an hour and looked up at the falling flowers. She thought about the one person she longed for and couldn't wait to see him again. 'Just one more month' she thought. It had been 9 years since they met, 5 since they became official, and 1 since he said 'I love you'. They only got to see each other twice a year for a few weeks at a time, a month if they got lucky. It became easier to spend more time with him since she left home for college because she had her own apartment and no longer had to deal with her over-protective brother and over-excited and nosy father.

She sat there and thought about the time they spent together in the past. She could never forget the time she taught him how to drive. She was flattered when her genius boyfriend asked _her_ to teach _him_ something. He started off worst than she did when she first learned how to drive and she couldn't stop laughing the whole time he jerked the car across the parking lot, but being the genius that he is he caught on quickly. Now whenever he came to visit, he drove everywhere giving her a break from traffic, pedestrians, and other bad drivers. Her mind came back to the present and she let out a sigh.

"I miss you" she said out loud.

"I've missed you too." A voice came from beside her.

She looked up to see a handsome white-haired taicho looking down at her with his signature smirk and arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the tree.

"Toushiro!" Karin leapt up and gave him an air constricting hug. They stood there hugging each other for about a minute before Karin pulled away and asked:

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another month."

"I made Matsumoto take over for me so that I could come earlier."

Karin gave him a puzzled look. "Matsumoto…take over?" Karin started laughing knowing that Matsumoto was the laziest fukutaicho soul society has ever known. Toushiro grinned.

"Yeah well I found someone suitable for third seat and he's more boring than I am so I know he'll keep things in line while I'm gone, including Matsumoto." Toushiro said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you found someone more boring than you?" Karin bursted out laughing again.

Toushiro would normally get mad at that comment but coming from Karin it almost made him laugh too. Yes ALMOST, but he didn't, he just smirked instead. He took Karin's hand when she finally had her fill of laughter and kissed her cheek. She felt her face turn pink. One of the things she loved most about him was the fact that he always kissed her cheek or forehead, especially in public. She wasn't one for PDA, she was one of those people who'd yell 'get a room' if she saw any of that.

"Let's go for a walk." Toushiro suggested and Karin agreed.

Toushiro had grown a lot since they first met though he's not as tall as most guys. He stood at 5'7" which was 7 inches taller than Karin and he also put on a little more muscle. His hair had grown too. The spikes still looked the same since he maintained it the same as before but the hair just above the back of his neck grew making it look like he had a thick tail coming from his head (and no not a mullet!). Karin always played with that bit of hair braiding it or just simply twisting it in her fingers. She also enjoyed ruffling the hair on his head knowing that he didn't like it but she'd still do it anyways.

"So what made you decide to come early?" Karin was curious as to why he came to the human world a month early.

"I read that this is your favorite time of the year so I wanted to share it with you."

"Oh man you have gotten soft over the past few years." Karin smirked as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"I guess I have." He said coolly. He would never admit that to anyone else.

Although Toushiro wasn't one to show much emotion, Karin liked that characteristic about him because an emotional man would probably drive her crazy.

They walked along a path that was lined with cherry blossom trees and there were pink flowers fluttering everywhere. Toushiro looked down at Karin and put on what he would consider a smile and looked back up at the falling flowers.

"I can see why this is your favorite time of year." Toushiro said and intertwining his fingers with hers.

The sun was starting to set giving the sky an orange pink color and they started to make their way to Karin's apartment. Karin unlocked her door and they removed their shoes.

"Are you hungry?" Karin asked. Toushiro knew he was hungry but was always nervous about Karin's cooking, she was never good at it and he hated it when she made him her guinea pig to try any new recipes. Karin saw the look on his face and smiled.

"Don't worry I only have instant food, there's no way I can mess up."

"Instant food?" Toushiro wasn't sure what that was since soul society didn't have it and they usually went out to eat or they picked up bentos on their way to Karin's home and previous to that someone besides Karin was doing the cooking.

Karin giggled at the curious look on Toushiro's face.

"Don't worry it will be good, I promise." And Karin ran into the kitchen.

About 5 minutes later she came to the living room and placed two bowls of udon noodles on the little table with two box juices. Toushiro sat on the floor cross legged and examined the food. It looked normal and smelled normal now he just had to hope that it would taste normal. Considering the amount of time he spent in the real world, the box juice was no longer a problem so he inserted the straws for both of the boxes. He looked down at the food chopsticks in hand.

_Well here goes nothing_ he thought and he slurped up the fat noodles.

"This is good." Toushiro said a little surprised that Karin managed to make something that didn't taste like it came from the garbage.

"Told you." She smiled and ate her bowl of udon noodles and soup.

After they were through eating, Karin explained to him about how she was done wasting money on food she couldn't cook so she settled on instant food and Toushiro was fascinated at how many different foods can be packaged and never go bad until it was warmed up.

They had just finished cleaning up when Toushiro's phone started to beep.

"Hollow." He said staring at his screen.

"Hurry back." Karin replied looking at him with a weak smile. She knew he had a job to do and it was something that she had accepted long ago.

Toushiro put on his serious face and popped a soul candy into his mouth. The gigai remained in her apartment. It seemed awkward at first that some boring soul was in the gigai but she got used to it after the first few times. He didn't do much; he just sat very still on the floor and would wait for Toushiro to come back.

Karin was asleep by the time Toushiro came back. She fell asleep on the sofa, the only real piece of furniture in her small apartment and Toushiro placed a blanket on her. He set up her futon on the floor and slept on that for the night.

"Good night Karin." And he gently kissed her cheek and lay down on the floor falling into a deep sleep with no hollow interruptions for the rest of the night.

Morning came and Toushiro awoke to an arm around him. He turned his head to see Karin lying next to him still sound asleep. _She must've woken up in the middle of night_ he thought and he grinned and pulled her closer. Karin stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at her handsome boyfriend and smiled. He pulled her head in and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He said with a little smirk.

Karin was blushing. Toushiro loved to see the pink appear in her cheeks and he thought it must happen to him just as often. Even though they've been together for so long they technically spent less than a year's total time physically together since they became official so sometimes they still felt shy and awkward. Toushiro looked at her dark blue eyes and started to lean in closer until their lips met. They pulled away and did it again and again finding it hard to stop. Toushiro moved to position himself on top of Karin and kissed her again this time licking her lips as she invited him in. One of his hands was holding the side of her face, fingers getting tangled into her hair and they kissed passionately pulling away only when they needed air. He started kissing along her jaw and neck while quiet moens escaped Karin's lips. He rubbed his hands along her waist and hips and noted how small she felt to him. He started to untie her sash to her light robe then Toushiro's phone started beeping. They pulled away and sort of froze. Karin stared into his emerald green eyes and neither of them wanted to stop but knew they had to.

"You should hurry." Karin said quietly.

Toushiro popped the soul candy and was off again. He came back much quicker than the previous night. Karin was preparing instant miso soup and was surprised when he came in through the window.

"That was quick." She said a little surprised.

"Yeah when I was halfway there, my phone stopped beeping and the hollow was gone. The shinigami for this town must have got to it before me." Karin could see shinigami but she has never seen the one for her town but she was happy that there was one meaning she could spend more time with Toushiro.

"Since when was there a shinigami for this town?"

"Since I put in a request for one because you have high reiatsu." Toushiro replied.

"I guess they finally assigned one even though I put in the request almost a year ago." Toushiro said while getting back into his gigai.

"Who took care of the hollows here before?"

"Another shinigami in another town not too far from here. Everyone thought it was unnecessary to have one here too because hollow attacks here are rare, there aren't many people with high reiatsu."

They strolled by the cherry blossom trees again enjoying the pretty pink sight. The sky was dark and it looked like it was going to rain.

"We should head back before it starts to rain." Toushiro suggested and Karin agreed.

As soon as the decision was made, it started to pour and Karin started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That was just too ironic." Karin replied.

There was no one around since they all could see the dark clouds and had already left which left Karin and Toushiro the only people left to leave the park. The rain was cold and stung when it hit their skin. They ran to Karin's apartment and were drenched when they got there.

"You should change before you catch a cold." Toushiro told Karin.

"Me catch a cold? Ha I never get sick." Toushiro grinned at Karin's statement.

"Well you should ch..." Toushiro was interrupted by Karin's lips.

Karin was surprised at her own assertiveness but Toushiro didn't mind one bit and he placed his hand on the back of her head not wanting to ever pull apart. They pulled away and Karin looked up at Toushiro.

"You look so cute with your hair all wet." Karin stated as she ruffled the crap out of his hair.

"You know I hate when you do that." The truth is he didn't hate it as much as he made it seem.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Karin teased.

"This." And he started tickling her knowing that was her true weakness and since he was stronger she couldn't escape his grasp.

"Stop..stop." She cried between her laughing.

"Sto-ah-choo." Karin sneezed and Toushiro stopped.

"What was that?"

"A sneeze."

"I know that, but you should really change before you get sick."

Karin scowled and started to walk away while mentioning "I never get sick."

It was true Karin got sick on very rare occasions.

The next morning Karin got up from Toushiro's arms and headed towards the bathroom but fainted before reaching it. Toushiro heard the loud thump and rushed to her.

"Karin, are you ok?"

"I don't feel so good." She mumbled.

Toushiro carried her back to the futon and wrapped the blanket around her. A few hours later she woke up and mentioned that she had class that day but Toushiro was not about to let her go anywhere.

Karin had been sick the whole week and it was the weekend again. Toushiro put down a cup of tea on her little table and felt her forehead. He had been taking great care of her but couldn't help but think of how funny it was that she got sick after she said it never happens to her.

"Your fever is starting to go away. How are you feeling?" Toushiro said as he sat next to her.

"Much better, thank you."

"So...what happened to you never getting sick?" Toushiro teased with an evil looking grin.

"I don't usually get sick thank you very much." Karin said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well maybe you should listen to me the next time I tell you change out of your wet clothes." Toushiro couldn't resist teasing her but found out it was a big mistake. Karin punched his arm so hard it actually hurt.

"That's what you get you jerk." Karin said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah?" and he started tickling her again.

"What was that now?" Trying to get her to admit she was wrong.

"What was what?"

Karin would never admit defeat so she kept taunting him even though he was already tickling her.

Two weeks had past, one of which had fell on Karin's spring break, and it was already time to say goodbye to both Toushiro and sakura hiyori. Karin saw Toushiro scribble something in his green notebook identical to her red one and he closed it. They traded notebooks and gave each other bear hugs. They used the notebooks as a way to write letters to each other since there were no postal services between dimensions and Karin's phone coverage didn't include soul society. They learned much from each other using the notebooks and they wrote in it and read it everyday.

The Senkai gate was opening and it was time Toushiro to go.

"Ai shiteru." He wispered in her ear, kissed her cheek and he was gone.

Karin hated the days when he left. She opened the green notebook to the last page he had written on and tears came to her eyes for the first time in a long time when she read _my next visit will be permanent as I will be stationed in the real world. Marry me? _

**

* * *

**

**For those who don't know, ai shiteru means I love you.**

**Yeah I know what a sappy love story but hey I was bored and this just happened to come to mind. I actually thought of it at work. Comes to show everyone how hard I work. And yeah I actually got paid to write this haha.**


End file.
